A Summer In Miami
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: When new found friends Jade and Tori sign up for a seminar in Miami, will things go exactly as they planned or will they get more than they hoped for? Rated M for cursing and sex later on. ON HIATUS.
1. The Last Day of School

**THATS RIGHT MOTHA FUDGERS, A NEW STORY! JSYK Jade and Tori are friends (sorta-kinda) and Beck and Jade are sorta close friends. Jori eventually. Hope you like it! and you guys should make my little brother happy by reviewing.**

* * *

It was the last day of school, a Thursday, and Tori Vega walked the halls of Hollywood. Well for two and a half months that is. Then she would be a senior. She made her way to her locker and opened it. Getting her notebook out and shutting it to be met with the bubbly red head known as Cat. "Hihi!" Cat smiled at hugged Tori. Tori smiled weakly and hugged her back. "Hey Cat." Tori sighed slightly and glanced over her shoulder, feeling a presence behind her. She smiled at the Goth who had just walked up behind her. "Hey Jade." Tori and Cat smiled simultaneously. "Tori. Cat." Jade nodded to the two girls in front of her before handing Tori a cup of coffee and Cat a box of candy. The Goth and the young Latina had become good friends after Jade gave up her spot at the PMA's for Tori, though Jade still annoyed Tori sometimes for fun. "So what are you two doing over the summer?" Cat asked smiling, opening the box of nerds Jade had bought her. "Well, Jade and I are going to a summer seminar for dancing, acting and music starting on Monday." Tori smiled while Jade nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her own coffee. "Oh I'm gonna miss you guys!" Cat cried out, hugging the two girls. "We'll miss you too Cat. We'll only be gone for a month and a half though." Jade smiled into Cat's hair as she hugged her back. As Tori and Jade back away from Cat after the hug, their hands touched and a little shock was felt between the two from the touch. They glanced at each other but quickly looked away, figuring it wasn't something worth asking about. "Where's the seminar again?" Cat asked, taking a handful of nerds and throwing them back to her mouth. "Miami Florida." Tori smiled. "Yes. Then maybe I won't look like a vampire anymore, as Tori put it." Jade smirked at the Latina, quoting her from earlier in the week. Tori giggled a bit and smiled. "Well, I better go talk to André and Beck before we have to leave tomorrow." Jade said and walked down the hall and around the corner. Cat turned to Tori as soon as Jade turned the corner, and smiled. "When are you gonna tell her Tori?" Cat whisper yelled to Tori. "Maybe at the end of the summer. I don't wanna blow the friendship out the door considering she just now accepted me as her friend." Tori sighed, leaning against her locker.

Jade took out her notebook and began sketching out something in the middle of History class. Not that the teacher cared. Jade had no idea what she was drawing. As she drew a few more curved lines onto her paper, she began thinking about how this seminar would go. She hoped it was something that she and Tori could 'bond' over. She thought that would be the safest word in this instance. With only six hours a day for five days a week, they would have a lot of free time, like to go to the beach or go to a party, or have an argument. 'No,' Jade thought to herself. 'I'm not gonna argue with her. I don't want this seminar to end up bad by getting into an argument with Tori.' The bell to leave rang throughout the school and Jade stood up, grabbing her notebook and finally decided to look at what she had been drawing. At first it looked like a head and a neck of a person, just starting the shoulders. Jade just closed her notebook, figuring she'd finish on the plane ride to Miami the next day. She walked to her car and drove home, going to finish packing for the month and a half trip. She opened her second suitcase and started throwing clothes in. She was surprised by how many pairs of shorts she had in her drawers, considering she only wore skinny jeans and skirts on occasion. She looked at the clock on her wall and was shocked to see it was already almost nine. "Better get to sleep." Jade whispered to herself. Cat was picking her and Tori up the next morning at 5AM. Jade stripped herself of clothing and put on some plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. Jade fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

While Jade fell asleep, Tori was in her house on her laptop, booking her and Jade hotel rooms. Trina was (thankfully) in San Diego with her parents. Once she had finished making the reservations, she trudged up the stairs with her laptop and charger in hand. She pushed the laptop and charger into her book bag that she would be taking. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed, setting the alarm for 4AM.


	2. The Tiniest of Moments

Jade slowly but surely pulled her suitcases and shoulder bag up the stairs from her room in the basement to the front door, her shoulder bag containing her laptop, phone charger, sketch book, colored pencils, plane ticket, and wallet. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the cup of coffee sitting on the counter. Cat had used the key Jade gave her and made her coffee. Jade took a sip of the black liquid and smiled. Cat always made the best coffee; Just as Jade smiled while taking another sip, Cat walked in the kitchen. "You ready to get Tori?" She asked. "Yeah, let's go." Jade yawned and pushed her hand through my still damp hair and Cat picked up one of the suitcases and walking it to her car. Cat pulled up outside of Tori's house and Cat ran to the young Latina's front door and rang the doorbell. Jade stayed in the front seat, sipping on her coffee and playing with the edge of her band t-shirt and the drawstrings of her maroon colored sweat pants. She had debated on wearing skinny jeans and knee high boots, but quickly decided not to. Considering that she'd have to take off the boots for a pat down and security checks at customs, and she wanted to be comfortable on her flight. Jade jumped slightly at the sound of the trunk closing before realizing that Cat and Tori had put Tori's things in the trunk. The back door opened along with the driver's side door and Cat put the car back into drive.

"I'll miss you guys!" Cat smiled to the young Goth and Latina that stood in front of her and hugged them. "We'll miss you too, Cat." Tori smiled and hugged Cat. "Come on, we'll miss our flight if you don't hurry up." Jade said and shrugged her bag more onto her shoulder. "Alright. Bye guys!" Cat smiled and Tori and Jade walked to customs. Security searched their carry-on bags and let them through. Soon they were sitting in front of the doors for their plane terminal. "I'm going to the McDonald's over there. Want anything?" Jade asked, and her stomach growled. "Sure, I'll go with you." Tori responded, standing up and walking with Jade to the counter.

Jade called the window seat on the plane and Tori groaned slightly. "Finee." She sighed and sat in the aisle seat. The two were only an hour into their flight when Tori fell asleep. She was leaning on Jade's shoulder while Jade had her feet propped up on the seat in front of her and her sketch pad on her thighs, sketching away with her mechanical pencil. Tori shifted her position slightly and Jade froze. She looked at Tori's sleeping figure and smiled. The other girl had decided to go casual as well; wearing black sweatpants and a purple tank top with a cardigan over it. Tori's feet her propped up underneath her but you could still catch the tip of her black vans from under her. Jade turned back to her sketch pad and finally realized what she was drawing. Well, more like a who. She had started drawing _Tori_. Jade quickly shut her sketch pad, shoving it into her bag and pulling her PearPod out, and shoving her ear buds in, turning the music up loud and tapping her fingers along with the beat and mouthing the words slightly. Tori opened her eyes at the slight vibration of Jade's fingers tapping away at the armrest. She looked up to Jade's face and smiled. "Jade even looks beautiful like that." Tori thought. She smiled again and dozed off once more into her dreams.

Jade fell about ten feet behind Tori upon entering the hotel. Jade, being the only of the two girls to have a drivers license, rented a car. Not just any car, no, Jade wanted one car. She wanted the fastest Mustang they had. Once Tori made it to the front desk, Jade trudged up behind her. "Hi, reservations under Tori Vega." Tori said and Jade sat on the floor in front of the desk with her legs stretched out in front of her, thinking that checking in would take a while. "Ahhh yes. Tori Vega booked for two connecting rooms, both with a queen size bed." The man at the front desk said. "Yep." Tori smiled. "Here are two keys for room 309 and two keys for room 311." He said, handing Tori two brochures, one for each room. "Let's go Jade." Tori smiled and walked towards the elevator. Jade groaned and stood up once more, pulling her two suitcases behind her to the elevator. She stepped on behind Tori and Tori pushed the third floor button. The elevator stopped and Tori ran off and to their rooms, opening her own first. She gave Jade's key cards to her and Jade unlocked her room. Jade threw her stuff on the floor and looked up, eyes wide. The room was huge. "What-?" Jade hardly got out before Tori cut her off. "My parents gave me their credit card for the time we're here. I thought we should have room to practice our routines." Tori smiled and walked back through the door connecting their rooms and throwing herself on her bed. Jade looked around the room; thirty-six inch flat screen TV, mini-fridge, microwave, and a full bathroom. This hotel room was awesome. Jade opened one of her cases and took out her hair products and such, laying them out on her bathroom sink. She was sorta glad her and Tori didn't have to share a room, considering Jade had a thing about people using her hair products. "I'm gonna go look around." Jade said, poking her head through the doorway connecting their rooms. Tori sat up on her bed. "Jade, please don't get us kicked out." She whined. "I'll try to." Jade said sarcastically, leaving the room.

* * *

**So I thought I'd be nice and upload two chapters of this story in one day since I'm SO nice to you guys. I hope you like it so far because jucier stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter. Spoiler Alert: It's got Cat and Beck in it. That's all I'm gonna say because if I say more you all will kill me. But I'm sure you guys will love their idea. :)**


	3. The Truth and The Plan

**Another short chapter, I know, I know. I'm a horrible person, and to Aj write, who asked about the Cat and Beck situation I explained in my last chapter, I'm dedicating this chapter to you because you feel; the same way I do about Cat and Beck being together and I think this chapter will make you VERY happy. (At least I hope so). ENJOY AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS. :D**

* * *

Tori lied back down as Jade shut her door. Tori groaned and shut her eyes. She wanted to tell Jade she had a crush on her but she just can't do it. Not now. They'd be practically doing everything for the next month and a half together. And Jade doesn't like her back, she's sure of that. Jade used to hate her and now they're friends, sort of. While Tori was thinking about ways she could tell Jade that she liked her by the end of the summer, Jade was wandering the hotel. And right now she was currently hiding from the two maids she pissed off on the fourth floor. Jade was bored and saw the maid's cart, she didn't see anyone around so she took it down the hall a little ways, deciding to have some fun, started pushing it and running with it in front of her and jumping on it. She figured Tori would just be sitting around so she wouldn't come looking for her and no one would know who she was, so why not show the side of herself that no one knows about, where nobody knows her? Apparently the maids didn't think it was so funny. They started yelling at her, one of them screaming in Spanish thinking Jade wouldn't understand, but she did. And what Jade did, was say one bad thing in Spanish for them to come running after her with brooms. Jade made a mad dash for the stairs and ran down to the lobby. She started walking around and spotted a hot tub. "I'll defiantly be using that." Jade thought. She looked towards the sliding doors and noticed it was black out. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8:27. She didn't realize she'd been gone for so long.

Meanwhile back in California, Cat, Beck and André sat in Cat's house in her living room. "Sometimes I wonder how smart Jade really is since she can't see that Tori flirts with her constantly." Cat said out of nowhere. "It is pretty obvious. Tori was always trying to be her friend. So when's Tori gonna tell Jade? Because from the signals Jade gives, I'm sure Jade likes her too." Beck said and leaned forward. "Oh, I know she likes Tori." Cat smiled standing up from the table and running up the stairs to her room, grabbing a notebook and running back down to Beck and André. Beck and André looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. She opened the notebook and flipped through some pages and smiled when she got to the note she wanted. "Read it." Cat giggled in her usual voice. Beck took the notebook and showed André the page.

_J- I just don't know what to do Cat. She thought I hated her for so long and now were friends; I just don't want her to hate me._

_C- She won't hate you Jadey. Tori will understand._

_J- I don't think so, she looks and acts straight. She can get any guy she wants with her looks. Plus, who would love the girl that hated them for so long?_

_C- Don't worry Jadey, if she doesn't like you the same she'll come around and still be your friend. So when are you gonna tell her?_

_J- I'm not sure if I'm ever going to. But probly at the end of the summer, I guess._

The two teenage boys looked at Cat. "I told you." She smiled. Just then Cat's mom walked in the room with a plate. "Hi Beck, André. Would you guys like some cupcakes? They're Caterina's favorite." Mrs. Valentine smiled, placing the plate on the table reveling red velvet cupcakes with white icing. Cat practically jumped on the plate, grabbing a cupcake and bringing it to her mouth in a split second. The boys took one and began eating them too. "So, they both said end of the summer. But I think we all know that we need to help move this along faster." André said. "I think I have an idea…" Beck said slowly and André and Cat looked at him expectantly. "Cat, how are your Tori impressions?" Beck asked. Cat smiled wide and spoke exactly like Tori does, not the impression Jade does of her. "Pretty good I think." She smiled. "Perfect." Beck smiled. "I have a plan." He smiled. "Text Jade and ask if their going out to dinner." Beck told Cat. "Kay Kay!" Cat smiled. She tapped away on her phone and her phone quickly rang signaling that she had been texted back. "Yup Jade said they're leaving now." Cat smiled. "Perfect." Beck smiled and explained the plan.


	4. The Call & The Bottle

**ALRIGHT. Finally had time to update this story at... *looks at watch* 3:10AM. Hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, you should let me know. And guys. I have an idea. I'm gonna write a Liz/Victoria story after this series (maybe during this and Things Change) should I or should I not? Plus I'll be uploading another Jori story about the gang on vacation, and I think a few details might suprise you. Anywhore. Hope you like this chapter and the chapters to come. **

* * *

"Good evening, this is Michael at The Avalon Hotel, how may I help you?" The man answered as soon as he picked it up. "Hi, my name is Tori Vega. I have reservations in your hotel for the next month and a half. I'm out at dinner right now, but I have a question about the two rooms I booked." Cat said in her perfect Tori voice while the phone was on speaker. "Ahhh yes Ms. Vega. What is your question?" He asked. "My first question is what are my room numbers again? I completely forgot." Cat asked. "Rooms 309 and 311." He answered while looking at the reservations on his computer screen. "Alright can you please cancel the reservation for room 309 and move my belongings to room 311. My friend and I would like to share a room now." Cat smiled and looked at Beck for a nod as a good job so far and he gave one. "Yes ma'am. Is there anything else I could help you with for when you and your friend come back from dinner?" Michael asked. "Actually yes there is." Cat said a little confused as she looked at Beck and he wrote something in the notebook. He turned it towards her and she read it. _"Wine"_ It read. "Yes, could you get us a bottle of your finest wine?" Cat asked. "Yes ma'am. If I'm not to forward, may I ask what the occasion is?" He asked. "Me and my girlfriend just got together." Cat made something up. She had to say something. "Oh well congratulations to the two of you." He said, smiling from his place at the front desk in the hotel in Miami, he remembered the two walking in and thought they would look cute together. "Is that all?" He asked. "Yes, thank you." Cat said hanging up. "I wonder what Jade and Tori are gonna do to us when they get back." André said a little worried. "Hopefully thank us for getting them together." Beck said.

Jade and Tori walked through the sliding doors of the hotel and Michael smiled to the two of them. "Oh Ms. Vega! I fulfilled your wishes from earlier and congratulations on you two!" He smiled. Tori and Jade looked at him and then at each other. Tori shrugged her shoulders, thinking it was nothing. They walked up to their rooms and put their key cards in the doors. Jade opened her door while Tori's wouldn't open. "Vega!" Jade yelled. "_Why the fuck is her shit in my room?"_ Jade thought to herself. "What?" Tori asked. "Why the fuck is your shit in my room!" Jade yelled. Tori walked in Jade's room and found her suitcases in Jade's room. "I'm not sure, but my card isn't working." Tori said. "Well take your shit and walk through the door to your room." Jade said, talking about the door connecting their rooms. "Wait," Tori paused. "Didn't we leave those doors open?" She asked Jade. "That's it." Jade said, grabbing her card and grabbing Tori's wrist and walking down to the lobby. "What the hell is you guys' problem down here?" Jade said, slamming her fist onto the counter in front of Michael. "What's wrong Miss?" He asked and jumped a little from her fist colliding with the marble counter top. "Why were her bags in my room?" Jade raised her voice slightly. "Umm Ms. Vega called in when you two were at dinner and asked that your rooms be merged." He said hesitantly. Jade looked at Tori and she looked at Michael. "Umm. I didn't call." Tori said, walking up next to Jade. "Yes you did. You asked that your rooms be merged." Michael replied. "Whatever, can you just make her card work again?" Jade asked. "Umm I'm sorry ma'am, but we already have the room booked for another couple and there are no more rooms left." He replied. Jade groaned and dragged Tori back to the rooms.

"Look, If you want you can sleep on the bed with me, but if you touch me your sleeping on the floor." Jade quickly said. Jade did have a crush on Tori, well a major crush that Jade was considering to be love right now, she was just better at hiding it than Tori. "Okay." Tori answered, wondering why Jade was acting to bitterly towards her when they had to share a room. "Hey look a bottle of wine." Jade said, just then taking notice of the bottle in the bucket of ice. She picked it up and looked at the label, then grabbed the top and started pulling the cork out. "Jade I don't think you should –" Tori started but was cut off by the pop of the cork popping off. "-open it…" Tori sighed. "Tori calm down. We don't start till Monday. Lighten up some." Jade said as she grabbed two glasses and tossed Tori one. Tori caught it and sat up on the bed. "Jade are we really gonna drink this?" Tori asked. "Yup." Jade answered and poured them each some wine. Jade downed hers and then ended up putting her glass on the night stand and drinking from the bottle. "Ummm Jade, I don' think that's a good idea." Tori said hesitantly. "It's fine." Jade snapped before taking a sip from the bottle and Tori drank from her glass.


End file.
